


Consider...

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rey Rides More Than a Lift, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Workplace Sex, You've Got Mail Vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Rey Kenobi has a new job as an editor for K Trash Magazine where she has to edit the infamous Ben Solo's work. Things don't get off the best start and they instantly hate each other. The one thing that is making her days worth while is the handsome stranger she keeps bumping into in the elevator and the hungry, dark looks he continues to give her.





	Consider...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> This is my entry to The Writing Den's Summer Fic Exchange for the beautiful and unbelieveably talented [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever)
> 
>  Prompt - "Because I was thinking... like, two co workers (maybe even boss and employee?) who’ve had a lot of sexual tension for awhile and they get trapped in an elevator for a lengthy amount of time... where it all comes to a head."
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I have writing it for you. I think you will find a few Easter Eggs in there that link up to one of your tremendous stories <3
> 
> I have to say a massive thank you to my gorgeous friend [MidnightBlueFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/pseuds/midnightbluefox) for editing this chapter for me, she is the grammar queen and I loved having your input! You are an angel.
> 
> This whole prompt wouldn't be what it is without [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/works), who took as long as I did writing it to edit it for me and talk over my ideas with me. She pushed me when I was 8k in and didn't think I was going to finish it in time (I thought it was going to be like 5k, then kind of went a bit crazy) and supported me throughout. Thank you, you beautiful soul. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy...

Rey stood patiently in the corridor of her new office building, arms crossed loosely against her chest as she waited for the elevator to arrive. Her first day at K Trash Enterprises was now complete and she knew already that she was going to love it there. She’d finally landed her dream job as an editor in one of America’s biggest magazines and in her eyes; it had been a long time coming. She’d worked endless hours at various publishing houses trying to establish a name for herself and finally, after reading through piles of cheesy young adult novels, she’d caught her big break and landed here.  

It was late, as she had completely thrown herself into her first project; the writer of the men’s health column, Ben Solo she recalled, had sent her his initial draft first thing that morning. He was a great writer, brilliant even, though she was still feeling a little peeved at the fact he hadn’t made the effort to converse with her in the email. He’d sent the attachment and that was it. No pleasantries, no introduction, just his piece. She had rolled her eyes immediately; she’d dealt with writers like him before and because of that, she knew how to handle them. The ones who thought they were without fault and above the need for editing. Yes, Ben Solo fit into that category well, just like the others she had worked with, the ones that didn’t believe their work could be improved by a second set of eyes that were fresh and unattached to the original piece. He was wrong. She had vastly improved it, making comments here and there on assorted areas. That was why she was so late leaving the office; she had put her heart and soul into her edits and she did so with the hope that he would accept and appreciate them.

Apart from the elusive writer’s stark email, everyone else she had come across had been extremely welcoming. She worked alongside three other editors; Finn, Poe and Rose. They were all best friends and had instantly accepted her into their tight knit group with open arms, kind smiles and a warmth that she had never quite experienced before. Rey didn’t have friends, she never had. Growing up she had never stayed in one place long enough to make any, and then, when she had settled down at her last job, the people there didn’t seem all that interested in wanting to get to know her. It was inconsequential, a tale she was long used to. Honestly, she was fine about it; she was used to being alone and had accepted the seclusion years before, her own company suited her well enough. Until now, that is. Finn had immediately asked her to join the group for lunch and the rest, as they say, was history.

They all clicked, like _really_ clicked, so much so that they had invited her out for drinks on Friday night at their usual hangout. For the first time in her life, she felt a deep sense of acceptance and all her deeply rooted anxiety about joining a new workplace had quickly evaporated into thin air. Without a doubt, she knew that the magazine was the right fit for her, a place where she could flourish productively and make a name for herself, rude writers excluded of course.

Ben tapped his foot, huffing impatiently as the elevator moved down the floors. He should have been used to it by now, with working on the thirty-fifth floor, but it irritated him to no end about  how slow the decrepit elevator was. It heaved and trudged up and down all day as if it was breathing its last breath.

His mood was already soured, it didn’t help that he had received an email from the new editor, Rey Kenobi, and she had completely torn his latest work to shreds. No part was left untouched by her infernal musings, she had wormed her way in, sinking her claws into _his_ work and added her voice to something he had so diligently worked on. He didn’t like editors, never had and likely never would. They always insisted on adversely changing his work and attempted to fix things that quite frankly, didn’t need fixing. They mostly did it so they could declare and tell themselves that they had achieved something, like they were the ones to write it themselves, a false and warped sense of job satisfaction.

When he’d received her response to his first draft, he knew, he just knew that she was trouble and not the good kind he sometimes welcomed. The rookie had left him in a state of a shock; she had sent him a massive reply, it was loaded with a great depth as she went into every little detail and explained her long list of unwelcome changes. He didn’t need or appreciate that, he had viewed the alterations with disdain, snorting at her audacity. Before her whirlwind arrival, he had maintained a cushty and mutually beneficial  arrangement with the last editor, Snap Wexley. The apathetic Scotsman and resident basement dweller, basically read it over and examined for any grammatical errors. He always kept his opinions firmly to himself. The agreement suited Ben perfectly.

Now, this new editor was clearly trying to make a name for herself. Which, on any other day, he would admire and applaud their boldness and integrity but he couldn’t do that, not when it came to his work being skewered with the unwelcome input. He’d skimmed over her comments, almost horrified at her suggestions. She had continuously used the word, “consider” in eighty percent of her edits and he knew if he heard or saw that word one more time he would lose his mind and make her _consider_ her position at the magazine. It was obvious that this woman  didn’t know who he was and he looked forward to their first meeting, as he planned to put her in her place. By the wording of her comments, he imagined her as being rather snobby, conceited even, with an air of misplaced superiority about her. It was apparent that the woman likely thought she was above everyone around her.

He hated her, instantly.

When he noticed the elevator start to slow in its descent, he quickly glanced at his watch to check the time, surprised that someone was leaving the office at the same time he was. Usually, if it was any time after seven, he would have a free and blessedly quiet ride down to the bottom floor. The magazine was made up of a great number of various departments and he would have been lying if he said he knew every single employee. If he was being honest, he knew about twenty people’s faces, the others just didn’t matter to him, they blended away like background noise. Still, it was weird that someone was still there, especially for a Monday night. Everyone was usually too tired or hungover from their weekend to work any later than they needed to, most raced home for a night in front of the television. He was the exception, of course. The clicks of the keys and the satisfaction that came when he immersed himself into his writing as he brought his musings to life was something he cherished. Honestly, his work was his one and only love.

The elevator was slowing down nonetheless, and he stared at the light up panel on the wall, noticing it was only halfway down the building and he groaned. He was supposed to meet Hux and Phasma at their local bar ten minutes ago and whoever was taking the lift was only making him even later. The elevator finally came to a stop and opened their doors on the seventeenth floor.

Rey pulled her handbag over her shoulder, noting that the elevator finally stopped on her floor. The doors opened and she acknowledged someone in her peripheral vision inside the elevator. It was refreshing and she was happy in the realisation that someone had worked as late as herself and that they too were eager to make the full use of a workday. She glanced up to check who was there and instantly found herself gaping in shock at the beast of a man who was tapping his foot impatiently in front of her.

He was tall, broad and fucking sexy; a tree that she had to climb despite how hard she could fall. The tree in question donned a tight, black shirt with the sleeves rolled up messily to show off lean arms and massive hands. She gulped, allowing herself a sneaky second look at those hands, drawn in by the mere size of them. The large digits were long and so exceptionally thick that she almost felt her legs give way, her knees were weak and unsteady over the very idea that a man was in possession of such venereal gifts. With her mouth dry and fully aware of her sparked arousal, her eyes traced the impressive length of his torso, she could see through his shirt just how well built he was, the material clung  to his thick and deeply muscled physique in ways that should have been banned for viewing by the general public.

Before she managed to garner a proper look at his face, the doors slowly started to close. It was probably because she had been standing gawking at his hands for so long and she instantly lurched forward, pushing her hands out to either side to stop the door from shutting in her face.

Ben couldn’t breathe.

Inclining his neck, he lifted his head, jutting his chin upwards as he readied himself to ask the person if they were actually going to get in the elevator or not. It was then he was hit with the scent of the sexiest and most enticing perfume he had ever had the joy of smelling in his life as the woman ushered herself inside. The anger he felt towards her dissipated almost instantly. Unable to stop himself, he quickly turned his head to the side so he could face her, noticing that she was gazing at the floor. That was irrelevant, it didn’t matter; his hungry eyes roamed over her beautiful body instead, studying any detail that caught his roused attention.

The woman, quite tall for a female, wore an extremely tight-fitting black dress that hugged her figure perfectly, extenuating her delicate, mouth watering curves. The low collar meant that her  modest cleavage was on show for his wandering eyes as his thoughts quickly shifted to the idea of him kneeling and flattening his tongue in the deep valley between her breasts and leaving a hot trail there, evidence of his carnal explorations.

The image left him more than a little bit excited. Swallowing hard, he allowed his piercing gaze to drift lower and down the expanse of her taut body; the sinful dress stopped just above her knees. The black hem brushed and contrasted beautifully with the tawny glow of her tan skin. Then, with an eagerness unusually seen in him, he followed the shapely curve of her enticing legs right down to an incredible pair of patent red heels. The thought rushed him then, he imagined her wrapped around him in nothing but those heels digging in his skin as he pounded into her, a slither of pain to accompany the pleasure her body promised.

Ben quietly reprimanded himself and cursed as he felt his cock becoming hard in his pants. There was no denying the palpable attraction he felt towards the mysterious woman who tempted him, she was a golden goddess dressed in sinful black and red, his favourite shades.

Rey inhaled deeply; finally peering up at him through hooded lids as her gaze discreetly fell over his handsome face. Her cool facade was shattered when her roaming eyes were met with a pair of piercing, intense eyes undoubtedly more heated than her own. His pupils were blown and dark, far darker than the cedar brown that coloured his irises and he was staring right back at her. _Fuck!_ She thought to herself, biting her lip at how disarmingly attractive the man in front of her was.

The dark haired male wasn’t your typical “good looking” guy, no, that was not the case. This was a man, a real man, who could bring her to her knees with just one glance. Though his face was peculiar, made up of sharp angles and strong features, it suited him well, it was endearing and called to her in ways that she had never felt before. Those plump lips, coloured a natural cherry red enticed her, they were ripe for the picking and she wondered how he tasted and if she would be lucky to sample him.

It was clear to her that he was intense, his eye twitched wildly as he observed her, unabashed, contrasting of her subtle approach. Admittedly, she’d never been interested in the typically good-looking type of guys. This man was different, but in the best way and she longed for nothing more than for him to have his wicked way with her. Long, wavy locks of his raven coloured hair fell over his face and she felt the strong need, a burning compulsion, to check if it felt as soft as it looked. Was he receptive of such attention? Would he moan as she carded through it? At first she would caress it and then tug the strands as she urged him to take her, digging her nails into his scalp as he lavished her with the pleasure she craved.

Thinking once more about his overall look, she surmised that his facial features were striking but not symmetrical in the slightest. Beauty standards and evolution told the masses to appreciate symmetry but she preferred his asymmetry, with a larger nose and some moles scattering over his skin he was an image of imperfect perfection and it was the most intriguing sight she had ever seen, a true marvel. He was one sexy man who obviously burned hot with an intensity that could very well ruin all who neared too close… and he was staring right at _her_.

Ben’s eyes travelled back up her body as he reached her face and caught her sneaking a peek at him. It was a challenge he gladly accepted, he took her on, taking the time to gaze over her beautiful face, finding himself unable to hide the smirk that spread across his lips when she quickly averted her eyes back down the floor, as if she was embarrassed by their current situation. In this game, he was the cat and she was the mouse and oh how he wanted to catch and devour her. Pressing his lips together, he stopped himself from groaning as an incredible shade of pink tinted her cheeks, confirming what he already knew was true; she was stunning and she wanted him despite her nervousness

The doors to the elevator had finally closed and Ben hoped that their downward descent would include only the two of them. He wished that no one else would interrupt them; he didn’t want to share this small space with anyone but _her._ He was bold and forward as he continued to openly stare at her, unable and unwilling to tear his gaze away. The blushing beauty was staring at the floor, fiddling with her hands and he prayed she would lift her head so he could study her face again.

It was odd for him, to feel so utterly entranced by another, he wracked his brain, but for a writer who always had something to say, he was suddenly at a loss for words. They were torn from his mind by a set of hazel eyes and rosy lips. More than once, he felt the urge to blurt out that he wanted to slam her against the wall of the elevator and fuck her, hard. It would be a punishing affair, all bruising grips and the wicked snap of his hips. However, he staunchly fought against it, deciding it wasn’t a great conversation starter and she would probably complain about him to the HR department.

He couldn’t deny it though; he wanted her, badly.

His hungry gaze wandered over her body again as she leaned against the very wall he was currently fantasising about, the little tease, if only she knew of what she had awoken inside of him. All he could think about was crushing himself against her, grabbing those shapely legs and wrapping them around his waist. Growls and snarls would leave him as her devil red heels dug  into his ass as he pounded into her relentlessly with abandon.

Opening his mouth a fraction, he licked his lips, swiping his tongue along the seam as he imagined  what her body would look like under that dress. Images of her small, pert breasts with her hardened nipples ran wild through his mind. They escalated in their debauchery, he would latch onto them, rolling his tongue along the hardened buds as he grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh. If she asked nicely, he would suckle them lovingly before he sunk his teeth into them. His fantasies were completely inappropriate, but he couldn’t care less, if he could not have her, he would conjure up whatever scenarios he wished in the privacy of his own head.

Rey could feel his heated gaze on her but she was too embarrassed to look up as she continued to stare at the floor. She wished she were confident enough to look back up at him, but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to do it. A part of her wanted to grab him by his  hair and slam her lips against his, but she knew he would most likely reject her. Besides, she didn’t think her boss would take too kindly to her locking lips with one of the other employees on her first day. Nope, she definitely couldn’t look at him again, she fidgeted with her fingers to stop herself from reaching out to him. If she faced him, her fight would be lost and her willpower strewn, she would fall for those eyes.

It felt like hours had trudged by when finally, Rey lifted her eyes from the ground, but not at him. Instead, she noticed how near they were to the bottom floor and she still hadn’t spoken a single word to him. It was clear that he was staring at her, watching and waiting to see if she would glimpse his way again. Finally, she plucked up some of her drained courage, she raised her head and tried  to come up with something neat or interesting to say before the doors opened and they parted ways.

“I…um… I like your tie,” Rey blurted out suddenly.

Alarm suddenly covered her features as she realized that instead of socializing or making small talk like a normal person, she had made a blunder of her first contact with him. Rather than opening with a cool joke, or you know, introducing herself, she had instead waited seventeen floors to tell this man that she liked his tie. Which, actually, she didn’t. “Actually, I’m lying. I don’t. Pink isn’t your colour…maybe go for red next time…”

Rey’s hand flew to her mouth, horrified that her word vomit was only increasing. Once it started, it was difficult to quell.  Mortified, she knew she had to get out of there. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him grinning, quite like the cat that got the cream as she bolted out of the elevator before she had the chance to make an even bigger fool of herself.

****

* * *

 

“He is an entitled prick! I mean, who does he even think he is?!?” Rey slammed her hands on either side of her keyboard, it rattled noisily on her desk.

After a restless sleep, thinking too much about the mystery man from the night before, Rey’s morning was not off to a promising start. Upon her arrival into the office, after which she quickly booted up her computer, she was confronted with a rather cheeky and somewhat snarky email from a certain Ben Solo in reply to her editing comments. She’d snorted when she noticed he had emailed her, surprised he had even bothered to type a message, it seemed he knew how to converse, if not nicely, after all. She wished he hadn’t. It instantly put her in a foul mood.

“Who?” Finn asked, walking closer to peer over Rey’s shoulder.

“Ben Motherfucking Solo! I swear, if I ever see that fucker,” she huffed, leaning to the side so Finn could see the message properly. Poe and Rose had both glanced up from their computers, waiting to hear what he had said.

**From:  Ben Solo <Ben.Solo@KtrashE.com>**

**To:** **Rey Kenobi <Rey.Kenobi@KtrashE.com>**

**Subject: Consider…**

_Kenobi,_

_I would say thank you for editing my work, but I have nothing to thank you for. In all honesty, I can’t conclude what was more irritating; the fact you clearly have no idea what you are doing or the fact that you use the word “consider” on EVERY SINGLE EDIT._

_How about, you,_ **_CONSIDER_ ** _, leaving my work alone._

_Regards,_

_Solo_

_Ben Solo_

“Oh, boy. He went in hard on you there. I mean, is it the worst email I have ever seen him send? No. However, it’s still bad,” Finn said, patting Rey’s head as a supposed method of comforting her and quickly realizing how wrong he was.

Rey glared up at him, and attempted to shake him off.

“One time, he replied to my edits by sending me a link to an editor’s course in the city and that was it, nothing else. He’s an asshole,” Poe replied, noticing how awkward his boyfriend looked as he patted Rey’s head.

“Finn, stop being weird. And Rey, babe, he does that to everyone. The only reason he doesn’t get fired is because his family owns the magazine; his mother is editor and chief, oh, and he is one hell of a writer. Unfortunately, we just need to deal with it. Now, I am not saying that’s right, of course, but, if we want to stay here, we just need to grin and bear working with, what did you call him? Oh, yes… Ben Motherfucking Solo,” Rose laughed, trying to lighten the mood a little.

She knew from her own personal experience of how awful it could be editing Ben’s work. During his years at the magazine, it was no secret that he had forced many editors to leave their positions with his volatile temper tantrums and the simple fact he possessed so much pride and was unwilling to admit that someone could increase the quality of his stellar work. No one really knew why he acted like that; he didn’t exactly talk or confide in anyone apart from the other writers and his family. The man was an enigma and he had made it blatantly obvious that he didn’t want anything to do with people whom he perceived as below him.

“Should I reply?” Rey asked, not knowing what the normal protocol was for his behaviour. It was outright rude and condescending which only hindered productivity and damaged the work relationship they would need to develop over time if she was to continue editing for him.

“NO!”

“FUCK NO!”

“Hahahaha… NO!”

All three said it at the same time and then burst out laughing, each thinking the idea of her replying to him absolutely ridiculous. Rey didn’t know why, but that only intrigued and spurred her even more. It seemed that Ben Solo was used to things going his own way. Well, not today, Rey thought as she furiously started typing a response, trying not to be put off when she heard Poe and Rose rush up from their desks and fight behind her with Finn so they could see what she was typing.

**From:  Rey Kenobi <Rey.Kenobi@KtrashE.com>**

**To:** **Ben Solo <Ben.Solo@KtrashE.com>**

**Subject: Consider…**

_Solo,_

_I know that you clearly think that you ARE something around here and that I should heed your commands and not send you my edits. However, I beg you to_ **_CONSIDER_ ** _the fact that you aren’t as talented as you think you are. Sure, the groundwork is there, but let’s face it; your piece_ **_needed_ ** _my edits. I am sure when I send my edited copy to the Editor in Chief (your mother, I presume) that she will agree with me._

_Regards,_

_Kenobi_

_P.S. Consider pulling your head out of your ass._

“Rey Kenobi, if we didn’t already know by now, I can finally confirm that you are going to fit in so well here!” Finn said proudly as he laughed along with his colleagues. They all nudged each other, clearly excited that for the first time ever, someone had confronted the beast on the upper floor.

“Damn girl, you aren’t scared of anyone. One sassy bitch and I love it!” Rose said, glad that she had another badass woman alongside her in the office.

“You have to tell us when you get a reply, Rey, you got it?” Poe laughed, tapping her shoulder as they all walked back to their desks to get on with their work.

“Of course! Should I expect him to storm in here?” Rey asked sheepishly. Not that she regretted sending the e-mail, not at all, just that after her lack of sleep, she really wasn’t looking forward to arguing with some asshole in front of everyone. If the situation called for it, she would, despite her exhausted state.

“Ben? No way. He never comes down here,” Poe replied, shaking his head as he scoffed, the very idea was amusing, he had never seen fit to grace them with his presence, not that he had a problem with that.

“Good.”

Rey took a few deep breaths, calming herself down after her eventful morning and opened up another article that needed editing as she banished all thoughts of Ben Solo from her mind. Instead, her mind drifted to the handsome man she had met in the elevator the night before. Eight o’clock couldn’t come quick enough, this time, she would not make a fool of herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben Solo paced back and forth in his office. He knew what he was doing, but that didn’t make the whole thing any less pathetic. He was waiting to catch the elevator again at the exact same time in the hope he would see the woman that had plagued his thoughts for the last twenty-four hours. The lady with red heels had cemented herself deep into his mind and showed no signs of moving.

There was a great deal of embarrassment on his part, he felt ridiculous, but it didn’t matter. It was outweighed by the idea of coming across her again, he wanted, no, _needed_ , to see her. Unsure of who the hell she was, he was stirred and simply had to discover her identity. There was more, today, he had worn something just for her, he fingered the red tie he was wearing and swept his thumb along the length of the plush fabric as he hoped that she would appreciate it. Recalling her comments on his tie, he grinned; she had been flustered, which could only mean that he had the same effect on her that she had on him. _Good,_ he thought. He was going to have her, he was going to fuck her. Even if it meant working late every single night just to see _her_.

There was still half an hour left until he would leave the office, so instead of continuing his pacing, he walked back over to his laptop and looked through the edits that Rey Kenobi had sent over to him again. It was something he found difficult to admit, but she had made a difference, a massive difference in fact, to his writing. That only annoyed him even more. Normally, editors tried to push their own voices into his pieces and it angered him, irritated him to no end. Not her, not Rey Kenobi.

Instead of shadowing his work, her suggestions brought light, complimenting his writing and she only made his statements even clearer. Where his arguments were lacking or fell short, she only made his points stronger and increased their validity. In short, the feisty editor was like an extension of himself and possessed real, raw talent that accommodated his own.

Not that he was going to admit that to her anytime soon. She clearly thought very highly of herself and he had no problem in bringing her down a peg or two. A nickname had floated around the office for years, he was widely known as the ‘editor killer’, the name was bestowed upon him by his fellow work colleagues. That kind of name meant he had a reputation to uphold whenever necessary. Plus, he wanted to show his mother he was worthy. Leia Organa, Editor in Chief, possessed exceedingly high standards, perhaps too high and they were only intensified by the fact that he was her only son. She was always pushing him to strive for greatness, applying more pressure on him than anyone else. Those kind of actions came with a heavy dosage of expectation and he felt the need to prove to her that he could do this, on his own and without guidance.

Shaking his head again, he skimmed over her edits one more time before clicking out and reading the email she had sent him. Although he had pressed the reply button almost twenty times during the day, he had never actually sent a message to her. Shockingly, she had told him to consider pulling his head out his ass. He’d laughed aloud when he’d received the message. Usually, editors were scared of him, but not her. It left him intrigued and irritated by how well she performed, her edits brought life to his work. Natural talent was something he had never thought he bore. Chuckling to himself, he decided he would apply some of her edits; then send it back in the morning and see if he could annoy her some more.

After making a few more changes, he completed a quick scan of the document, making sure he was pleased with it before shutting down. He didn’t want to miss his chance to see the gorgeous girl from the seventeenth floor. Checking the time once more, he quickly stood up, marching quickly over to the elevator as he pressed the button to take him down.

Ben tapped his foot impatiently; he’d been waiting for this moment all goddamn day. Thoughts of her consumed his mind, he’d dreamt about fucking her in the lift since she’d left him in it the night before. More than curious, he wondered if she would be flexible enough so he could take her standing up. Groaning, he imagined the delightful stretch of her body as he lifted one of those gorgeous legs up to rest over his shoulder. He moaned loudly, his cock now as hard as a rock for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He’d even taken to beating off in the toilet like a fucking horny teenager. He felt stupid for feeling so connected to a woman he had spent a thirty second elevator ride with. He really was a pathetic mess who needed to get a grip on himself. _Grip_...he moaned again and peered down at his covered cock as he ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it the best he could.

The lift finally arrived at his floor as the doors opened and he was overjoyed that there was no one else inside it. He couldn’t deny that if there had been he probably would have told them to get the fuck out, resulting in him pissing off another member of staff for the day. The anticipation was killing him; he felt sick. As the elevator began to descend, he turned and regarded his appearance in the mirrored walls, quickly straightening his tie as he tried again to tame his messy hair, this time with some success. There was also the matter of his growing problem so  he adjusted himself in his pants and willed himself to relax. Being in the lift again was triggering imagery of him fucking her against the wall and the last thing he wanted was for the doors to open and for him to be standing with a massive erection. She had been flustered and nervous enough the day before so it was highly likely she would regard his arousal as an unwelcome third rider of the elevator. She’d think he was a creep. Well even more so than she probably already thought after he shamelessly gawked at her yesterday.

All of his musings and thoughts were interrupted as the lift steadily slowed and then stopped on her floor. Somewhat nervous, he dragged in a deep, shaky breath, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible as he observed the doors open, revealing her to him. Hot anticipation flooded in his veins, his palms slick with sweat. It was a dramatic thought but he felt like dropping to his knees, eternally grateful for the brief moments in her intoxicating presence. Instead, he splayed his long fingers and ran them through his hair again, an unquestionable tell of his nervousness as he sent a sweet smile in her direction.

Rey was already blushing at the sight of the handsome man in front of her. She’d waited for him; two lifts had already stopped on her floor and both had been disappointedly empty, which of course, meant she didn’t step inside them, instead holding off to see if the next one would be the lucky one. She went to lower her head, but instead her gaze honed in on the deep, red tie that he wore with the crisp, white shirt. She had been right; red was most definitely the colour that suited him best. The rich crimson complimented his pale skin and drew attention to the obsidian eyes that completed his desirable look.

“Nice tie,” she commented slyly as she moved inside, standing a little closer to him than the day before, her shoulder brushed against his arm.

“Hmm, thanks. A gorgeous woman told me she thought I’d suit red and I wanted to impress her, so here you go,” he replied, a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

She’d waited for him just like he’d waited for her and he felt fucking fantastic, nothing could bring him down from this high. There was no stopping him as he devoured her image, he couldn’t stop staring at her, especially when she was biting that rosy pink lip of hers and giving him the sexiest eyes he had ever seen in his life. She wanted him, that much he could deduce from her body language alone, and he’d be an idiot if he did not  jump at this opportunity with open arms.

Rey needed him inside her, it was a necessity at that point, a burning essential to see her through the night. He would tire her exhausted body and then she would rest with the taste of him on her lips and the heavy imprints his hands would undoubtedly leave on her flesh . She’d known it as soon as she’d seen him for the first time yesterday, but now she was sure it was  something vital, something she needed to survive, like food or water. Again, she spared a glanced towards him and gazed at his hands; those big fucking hands that she was sure could bruise her in all the right places as he put her in her rightful place underneath him. Images of him bending her over and spanking her started to filter through her mind and she hastily crossed her legs, hoping to relieve some of the tension that was coiling and brewing deep in her core. Hands like those would paint her cheeks a scarlet red and leave her deliciously sore for days afterwards. None would see what lay beneath her skirt but he would know, he would know why she winced and chewed her lip as she tried to ignore how the ache made her long for more.

“So, do you like it, sweetheart?” Ben asked, motioning towards his tie again, really, it was just an excuse to keep her engaged in conversation and to see her pretty little lips form words and gape for him.

“I do, I like it a lot, actually,” Rey responded as her teeth found purchase in her bottom lip and she witnessed the effect it had on him as she noted the almost manic twitch under his eye.

“Anything else you like the look of?” Ben asked curiously, hungry as he, looked her up and down. He thought about ripping that short, black skirt off  her and plunging into her cunt with one quick tug of his zip to free himself and a precise movement of his hips.

“Yes, actually-“ Rey responded as she gathered the courage to walk closer towards him as she lifted the red tie  and wrapped her slender fingers around it. She did so until her knuckles were bleached bone white, fully intent on pulling him down for a kiss. She hoped it would be the first of many meetings of their lips, messy, hungry movements that lacked any semblance of grace, replaced by a primal need to consume the other and all they had to offer.

The man expressed a heady smugness, but it was without a doubt the sexiest thing she had ever laid her eyes on. She didn’t even know the man’s name, but it didn’t matter. She’d find that out later if he was insistent upon her screaming his name for all to hear. Going by his appearance and the dark gleam in his eyes, he seemed the vocal type who would work a lover and near enough punish them for taking him on as if they could keep up with his brutal pace.Tightening her grip on the cloth, she started to tug him towards her.

“No, I think we need to go with the black font- it just stands out more,” a  loud, intruding voice said as the lift doors suddenly opened on the eighth floor and two men walked in.

Rey jumped away from Ben, standing on the other side of the lift and tried to appear as if she hadn’t just been interrupted in almost kissing the glorious man in front of her. With a quick glance to her left, she noticed the object of her raging desire clench his fists angrily, clearly as disturbed about the interruption as she had been.

The two men seemed blissfully oblivious to what had just been going on as they continued to argue over font colour for the rest of the ride down. Ben wanted to stop the lift on the next floor and kick them both out. It was positively maddening, he was so close, he was about to have a taste of her, she’d been ready for him, he was certain of that. In the confined space, he could still smell her sweet scent around him and he knew he’d jerk himself off over and over tonight with the thought of tying her up with his tie and fucking her raw. There would be no escape for her in those fantasies, he would keep her with him and use her as he saw fit. Sure, he’d have rather of done it right here in this lift, but it seemed as though the time had passed, unless she was up for giving these guys a show which he was more than down for.

He looked over at her again, noticing she was blushing a deep shade of pink and wondering just how far it travelled down her body. He could see a hint of her small cleavage in her blouse and he wanted more than anything to berth himself there, his hands, his mouth and his cock.. Tomorrow night, he decided. Tomorrow night in this goddamn lift, he _would_ have her.

 

* * *

 

Rey was late which annoyed her, because she was never late. It was her own fault; she’d been up three times that night thinking about the man from the lift and fucking herself with her vibrator as she thought about him bottoming out into her. She hadn’t even known what name to call out as her pussy clamped down on the vibrating toy as she orgasmed violently, whining desperately into the dark of her room.

She started to run, noticing that the elevator doors were closing, she was unwilling to wait for the next one to arrive so she threw her hands in between the closing doors.

Ben saw a small hand push against the elevator door and rolled his eyes. He never quite understood why people couldn’t just wait for the next lift instead of pushing into one that was already too goddamn busy. However, when the doors opened he quickly changed his mind as he saw the person that consumed his every waking thought barge into the lift. He smiled, though it quickly faltered when ten people that obviously had the same idea as her pushed in behind her, cramming into the small space.

Rey didn’t get a chance to even see who was in the lift when she was being pushed back as far as possible by the hoard of people that had come in behind her. She turned around to face the door, moving backwards as far as possible to accommodate everyone.

Ben moved to the far end of the lift, his back against the wall as he stared at her ass, which was now coming closer and closer to him, until finally she had been pushed enough that she actually fell into him, her back pushed against his cock. He was fucked, hard instantly. He tried to think of something non-sexual to control the beast within his pants, but nothing proved effective.

“Fuck,” he groaned out softly, when she pressed even further into him.

Rey jumped when she heard the deep voice, one she would know anywhere, and she quickly whipped her head round to find _him_. She went to speak again when suddenly she felt something poking against her lower back. It didn’t take her long to work out what it was and she gulped. She hadn’t been expecting this situation so early in the morning, not that she was complaining, quite the opposite in fact.

A wide grin appeared on her face as she continued to look up at him and she rubbed herself gently against him, hoping to give him some of the friction he so obviously needed. His head fell back against the mirrored wall as his right hand shot out and gripped onto her small waist, continuing her movements for her.

He finally leaned forward and groaned in her ear, sending chills all throughout her body. She felt salacious, knowing what she was doing to this man in a lift full of people who were none the wiser. Deciding to step things up a notch, she moved her hand around her back and grabbed his thick length through his pants, squeezing it softly as he jerked into her hand.

His head was nearly leaning on her shoulder as his dark hair fell over his face. He knew if anyone looked over at them right now, they would be in for a show. He felt like pushing her dress up her legs, ripping off her panties and diving head first into her pussy, making her scream as she came on his face.

He continued to rock against her as she rubbed his cock. He felt like he was going to come, which was absolutely ridiculous for what was happening right now. He’d never finished so easily, ever. But this girl was different. For one, she had magical fucking hands. But more than that, she was everything he was looking for in a woman.

His head quickly jumped up as she pulled away, walking forward and pushing through the people in the lift to get out on her floor. He wanted to groan even louder this time and not in ecstasy, no, for the fact he was now going to have blue balls until he saw her in the lift tonight. He knew she couldn’t have exactly stayed in the lift any longer; besides, him coming all over his pants wasn’t exactly something he could get through the whole day with.

She looked around at him as she walked away, a cheeky smile on her face as she winked at him and continued to walk out onto her floor. She couldn’t believe she had just done that and that no one had noticed. She felt filthy and incredibly turned on, she wanted to laugh at the fact the most action they had enjoyed together was when the lift was at its fullest.

Rey had a spring in her step as she walked towards her desk and it didn’t take long for her colleagues to notice it.

“What has you all chipper this morning?” Finn asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Nothing at all,” she replied coyly, taking a seat at her desk and turning on her computer to start the day’s work.

“Oh, don’t think we don’t all see right through you, honey. You have a glimmer in your eye,” Rose laughed, swinging her seat to face her friend.

“Well, I have kind of met someone…”

“Who?” Poe asked quickly, just as interested in the new gossip as his other friends.

“Well, he works here-“

“What’s his name?” Finn interrupted, clapping his hands together excitedly.

“See, that’s the thing. I don’t actually know his name,” Rey replied sheepishly, she knew the whole this was pretty absurd.

“Okay, well have you even spoke to the guy?” Rose asked.

“Yes, I’m not some creepy stalker! I keep meeting him in the lift. He’s tall, like really broad, dark hair, kind of shaggy looking; it’s longer than most guys’ hair, kind of sits near his chin. He is the kind of guy that if you saw him, you’d never forget him. His body, oh my days, he definitely works out. His face is different, like he isn’t, as you would say, classically handsome, he’s more than that. He has small moles that cover his face and-“

“Wait, is that not B-“ Poe started, before being rudely interrupted by his boyfriend.

“No, we don’t know them. No idea. Not a scooby.” Finn levelled a death glare at his other half.

“We do, it has to be-“

“Nope, we don’t. End of conversation. Anyway, when are you going to see him again?” Finn continued trying to change the subject.

“Well, tonight. I think. I mean, we have gotten the lift at the same time the past two nights… I kind of think it’s our thing.” Rey smiled sweetly.

“I love it! Imagine telling the grandkids that story! Two lovebirds in the lift. Ugh, it’s like a movie or something!”

Rey laughed in response and started to log into her computer, not noticing how the three friends had a secret conversation behind her back that involved Finn pointing at both Poe and Rose, motioning for them to be quiet and then sliding his finger across his throat in a warning.

 

* * *

 

“FUCKING BEN MOTHERFUCKING SOLO!” Rey swore loudly, her amazing morning now coming to an alarming halt.

All her colleagues turned around, unsure if she had worked out the piece of the puzzle concerning her mystery man. Finn was instantly blaming Poe.

“He has emailed me with a big fucking list of edits… on my edits! Oh, the cheeky shit, he has used consider on every fucking comment. I hate him!” Rey groaned, already typing back to him.

The group next to her tried not to laugh. They knew they should tell her, but they thought it would be better if she found out on her own. Besides, this was way too much fun to watch.

 

**From: Rey Kenobi <Rey.Kenobi@KtrashE.com>**

**To:** **Ben Solo <Ben.Solo@KtrashE.com>**

**Subject: Consider…**

_Solo,_

_How about you_ **_CONSIDER_ ** _shoving your fucking column, up your fucking ass. If you want to actually succeed as a writer, then maybe you should listen to people that know what they are talking about. You will never reach your full potential if you don’t take other people’s advice and you know what, I actually feel sorry for you. Consider me done._

_Rey Kenobi_

 

Rey slammed the send button on her computer, her anger getting the better of her in the situation. She knew she had completely gone off on him, but she couldn’t care less. If he complained about her, fine, but he wasn’t actually letting her do her job and he was being a complete ass in the process. She wasn’t going to stand for it.

Rey was too busy reading over his edits that she didn’t hear her friends whispering on the other side of the office.

“Should we say something?” Poe said, motioning over to Rey typing away, the steam all but coming out of her ears.

“No, I don’t think we should. She says she sees him at night, no? Let him tell her. Maybe when they are face to face, things might go a little better,” Finn reassured. He had a feeling about Ben and Rey. He didn’t know why, but he was usually right about these things and he couldn’t help but think it would be best for them to work it out on their own.

“Fine, but when she gets fired for slapping him, don’t try and turn the blame on me,” Rose replied, as she actually agreed with Finn, for a change. She just hoped they were both right.

 

* * *

 

Rey’s day hadn’t gotten any better. She had argued all day with Ben, a constant back and forth. She didn’t like to admit it, but he was funny. She wasn’t sure sometimes if he was just teasing her or if he was just being a grade A prick. It was clear he had a dry sense of humour and she liked that. But it didn’t mean she liked him.

Every single goddamn email he would send was a punch to the gut. It was as if he was enjoying arguing with her. Which, she understood, because she was enjoying it too. Rey quickly realized she was letting off some steam. The only thing she could put it down to was being sexually frustrated from a certain person she kept meeting in the elevator.

She’d decided, around six o’clock that she was going to walk in that lift, grab him by whatever tie he had on that day and kiss him. She needed it, more than ever. It didn’t matter she didn’t even know his name, that they hadn’t spoken much; they had another connection, something more than that.

After their antics this morning, she knew already that he wanted her just as much. When she had felt his cock in her hand, she’d nearly fainted. It was big; massive in fact. She had no idea how it would even fit inside her. She wanted to find out though.

She quickly checked her hair, put on some more lipstick and walked towards the lift, praying that when it opened he would be there. She wished she could have had a glass of wine, a bit of liquid courage, but apparently drinking in the workplace was frowned upon, so she would just need to put on her big girl pants and take things into her own hands.

She watched impatiently as she waited for the lift, her nerves coursing throughout her body. This was it. The moment she would take what she wanted. Finally, the elevator stopped on her floor, the doors taking their time to open as she held her breath.

_He was there._

She went to stride towards him, stopping in her tracks as she noticed an older woman standing next to him, chatting animatedly. Rey had not expected this, taking a swerve to the other side of the lift and keeping her head down.

“I just think you need to take this girl’s edits into consideration; they are good!” The woman said, looking pointedly at the man next to her.

“I’m well aware, mother. She made some valid points; I just didn’t want to tell her that just yet. She is new…” Ben replied, staring at his mom and wishing she would leave.

He’d been raging when the lift doors had opened and none other than the Editor in Chief herself had been standing waiting on him. She had a late meeting with some investors and unfortunately that meant they had to share the lift. He couldn’t have exactly shut the door on her face and waited for the next one, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Who cares if she is new? It’s a fresh pair of eyes to look over things. She has a real talent. You sent me the edited document, it was spectacular! You really need to get your head out your ass, Ben!” Leia argued to her stubborn son.

“Ben?” Rey said quickly, not meaning to interrupt the conversation, but unable to hold her tongue.

“Yes, dear. Ben Solo, my son. Wait a minute; did you come off the seventeenth floor? I haven’t seen your face before which means you must be- no. Rey Kenobi?” Leia asked, her interest in the young girl piqued based on the fact they had just been discussing her.

“Rey?” Ben asked, turning to face the woman he had fantasised about for two days straight.

He couldn’t believe it. Fate had an evil way of turning on him. He felt like an idiot for not piecing joining two and two together in the first place. The first time he had seen her in the elevator was the same day that Rey Kenobi had started. He just couldn’t have believed that the sexy woman in front of him was the same one that was on his ass every single day.

“Fuck,” he muttered, not sure what else to say.

“Ben Anakin Solo! Watch that mouth please, that is no way to speak in front of your mother! Rey, my dear, I am so glad you are keeping him on his toes. The edits you proposed on his latest piece were exquisite. He sent me the updated article straight away and I was impressed. You are a credit to this company!” Leia said encouragingly, unaware of the tension that was currently rising in the small space.

“Thank you, I really appreciate that… and I’m glad that your son _considered_ my edits worthy enough to use,” Rey answered, with an edge to her voice as she noticed Ben tense up beside his mother.

“Don’t tell me he has been causing you bother? I swear Ben! If you drive her away, there will be trouble! Anyway, here is my floor. I hope to see more of you Rey,” Leia replied kindly, the doors to the lift opening as she made a swift exit, leaving the two enemies alone.

“You!”

“No, you!” Ben sneered, turning around to face Rey finally.

“Did you know? Was this you wanting to fuck with me even further?” Rey accused, her hand pointing to his chest.

“Fuck with you? Oh, you wanted me to fuck with you, sweetheart. But did I know that you were Rey? No! Fuck no!” He retorted, leaning over her.

“You think I would have touched your dick if I knew you were that asshole?” Rey screeched, her finger now poking his chest.

“I think you would have touched my dick no matter what. You want me, Rey. You know it and I know it,” he replied smugly, knowing that he had pushed the right buttons to get her riled up.

“Excuse me? Are you joking? You are the biggest asshole I have ever spoken to in my life. You sent me a fucking edit of my edit, when you actually have used my changes and submitted it to the magazine! Who even does that?” Rey tried to keep her cool, but was failing miserably. It didn’t help that he looked like sex on legs.

She would have thought that finding out this man was the one and only Ben Motherfucking Solo would have put her off him, instead it only turned her on even more. She knew that was fucked up, that she probably should see a therapist about the whole thing, but it felt right.

“What was it my Mom said? Keep me on my toes? Maybe I was doing the same to you. Though, if I’d known you were the woman I’d thought about fucking in this lift every night since I’d met you, then I may have been a tiny bit kinder,” Ben said hungrily, knowing he was going down the road of no return.

“You what?” Rey responded, her voice faltering at his confession.

“Don’t act all shy now, Rey. I know you want it, just like I want it.”

Ben leaned even closer to her and she was sure he was going to kiss her; he was close enough to do so. Except he didn’t, instead he moved his body over to the right and pressed the large, red, stop button on the lift controls, the device suddenly coming to an abrupt halt.

Their heavy breathing was now the only sound they could hear throughout the lift. His face was inches from hers, neither one of them surrendering to make the first move.

Instead of a kiss, Ben’s hand lifted to her cheek, caressing it softly.

“You know, you turn the most beautiful shade of pink when you blush. All I’ve thought about the past few days is how low it goes to on your body,” he muttered, the hand moved slowly down her neck and all the way to her bust, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Rey could hardly breathe. She couldn’t get over the fact that he was finally touching her, just how she wanted him, and she fucking loved it. She leaned into his touch, wanting more and more all over her body.

“You can’t have thought about it as much as I’ve thought about your cock all day, the way it was pressed into my back this morning,” Rey retorted, not even sure the words had left her mouth until she saw the eye-twitch again. She had him.

“You fucking liked it though, didn’t you? You like knowing how much you turn me on? How fucking crazy you drive me? Those little fucking dresses with those heels, you know exactly what you’re doing to me. You’re lucky I didn’t bend you over in front of everyone in that lift and pound into that tight, little cunt of yours. You like playing these games with me, don’t you, Rey?” Ben said sexily, his dick now rock hard in his pants as one hand gripped her waist, the other still between her breasts.

Rey moaned loudly in response to his questions. It came from somewhere deep inside her, primal as she moved forward so her lips were hovering over his own, so she could feel his hot breath fan over her flushed face.

Ben smirked, pulling her even closer so she could feel his cock grinding against her. He was so fucking hard for her and he wasn’t going to let anyone interrupt this time. She was perfect, beautiful, smart; she was everything that he had been looking for and more.

He loved the moan that had passed between her lips and rocked into her, enjoying how much he was getting her worked up just with his words. “Can you feel how much I want you, Rey?”

She could, she could feel exactly how much he wanted her and it broke any resolve she had pretended to have in the first place. All of the desire she had been harbouring for him rushed through her so quickly as she leaned up and pressed her mouth to his in a heated kiss, her fingers threading through his hair to push him even closer against her.

Ben groaned into her mouth at the contact; he wasn’t able to even comprehend just how good it felt to finally have this beautiful woman in his arms. He quickly lost control, pushing her roughly against the side of the lift, grabbing both her arms from him and pinning them above her head as he devoured her mouth. She’d sent a frantic pace that he was more than happy to keep up with, their tongues meeting each other, locked in a heated duel where there were only winners.

He pulled away, only for a second as his mouth moved to her neck, leaving hot trails of bruises down it as he nipped and sucked at the skin, his cock grinding against her as he did so. He could feel her pushing against him, but he wasn’t ready to stop this just yet.

Rey continued to get more and more forceful with him and when he finally relented, she took control, switching their positions so he was now pushed against the mirrored wall, breathing heavily. She moved her hands from his and brought them down the front of his trousers, unbuckling the belt and making quick work of the zip. Her hands gripped the waistband of his pants as well as his boxers as she yanked them down his body, his large cock suddenly free from the constraints.

She instantly fell to her knees, wasting no time as her nails raked up and down his thighs; she hoped they would leave scratch marks, so that when he woke up tomorrow and looked at them, he would be reminded of this.

“I’ve thought about your cock all day; what it looks like, what it feels like, tastes like… how it would feel fucking me,” she muttered, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his thighs.

Ben didn’t know how to respond, not when as soon as she had stopped talking she took both hands and started pumping his dick. Her tongue darting out to lick the tip with each thrust.

“Fuck, Rey. Fuck. Consider, fuck, consider taking the full thing in your mouth,” he instructed, knowing he had a cheek to use the words she had used on him for the past few days, but knowing that it felt right. It felt dirty.

“Oh, you didn’t,” she said, smiling wickedly as she pulled back from him.

He panicked, thinking he had fucked it up with his comment.

“How about I consider sucking your balls, would you like that Ben?” She replied saucily, her hands going back to his cock as she started wanking him off with even more vigour.

He didn’t get to answer as she leaned forward, her mouth opening as she gently took one of his balls in her mouth, sucking softly. She loves balls. It was weird, she was well aware, but guys loved when you showed them some attention, which was clear with the fact that Ben was now holding onto her hair, keeping her in place as loud, wild noises emitted from his mouth.

She pulled back, switching to the other to give it the same attention as she continued to pump his cock with both her hands, her thumb rubbing over the tip to collect the pre-cum that settled there. She continued to suck for a few minutes, changing her rhythm every so often and taking note of what he liked the best.

She pulled back, smirking as she spoke. “Do you like that Ben? Is that _considerate_ enough for you?”

“Fucking hell, Rey. Get that mouth around my cock right now or I’ll have you over my leg and spank you until your ass is red raw,” he groaned loudly.

He knew he was being downright filthy, but he could tell how much she enjoyed it, the way she bit her lip in response as she looked up at him through her lashes. He knew he was being a complete sap, but he couldn’t help but continue to notice just how beautiful she was. It didn’t help that she was currently on her knees pleasing him like he never had been before.

Rey complied as her cunt clenched against nothing. She needed to be filled, but first, she would do what he asked. She still held onto his cock with her two hands as her tongue flicked out over the tip a few times. She looked up, his head was now against the mirror behind him and it was now him who was biting his own lip. How the tables had turned.

She turned her attention back to his large package in front of her. She started on the underside of him, her tongue leaving a trail of saliva up his large cock in one long lick, holding the base of it to keep it steady. She swirled her tongue around the head of him and without warning took the full thing in her mouth, the tip pushing against the back of her throat.

It was taking everything Ben had in him not to grab her head and fuck her throat. He knew it would only result in him coming in mere seconds and therefore stopped himself. If he was going to come anywhere, it would be inside her pussy and that was that.

Rey loved the feeling of him being inside her mouth as she used her teeth to graze along his length, her hands now cupping his balls and squeezing lightly, only for him to groan in appreciation. She felt his hands grip her hair as she started to move at an even quicker pace, alternating between using her tongue and her teeth to help him beat his release. Before they could get that far he pulled her off him, his breathing ragged as he tried to compose himself.

“Rey, fucking hell, that was amazing,” he moaned, his grip still tight in her hair as he tried to calm down enough so he didn’t come all over her face. His cock twitching, wanting back in her mouth more than anything.

Rey was happy with his reaction; it was exactly what she had wanted from him. He always had so much to say on emails, even in the lift he always had that smug look on his face, which she had now completely wiped away. He was like putty in her hands.

“It’s my turn now,” he said darkly, taking control as he pulled her up and smashed his lips against her own.

His hands quickly went to the back of her dress, pulling the zip down so quickly she was surprised he hadn’t broken it, not like she would even care. He grabbed onto the top of it, yanking it down to expose her breasts, which his large hands automatically gripped onto as he traced the lines of her cleavage.

“Fuck, pink… my favorite,” Ben groaned as he looked down at her perky tits in the pink lace bra that covered them.

He pulled the cups down, exposing her nipples as he lowered his head to them, blowing lightly on each and making them even harder before his mouth covered them, sucking harshly as her legs almost gave way beneath her.

He moved again, kissing her roughly on the mouth as his right hand took her nipple between his forefinger, tugging on it and making her whimper. He could come just from the noises she was making.

His other hand made its way hastily up her legs, pushing her dress up to her hips along with it. He took no time in pushing her panties to the slide as he trailed a finger up her slit and groaned into her mouth.

“Fucking hell, you are so wet. Tell me it’s for me sweetheart, all for me,” he commanded, as his finger continued to trail up and down through her folds.

“Yes, Ben, just for you, only you,” she moaned, out of her mind with lust and how amazing his thick digit felt against her core.

His fingers began to move fast through her folds, moving to her clit and circling it a few times and her legs almost gave way in response.

“Please, Ben,” she begged, unashamed at how much she needed this. Her breathing was rapid and sharp; she knew if she didn’t feel him inside her soon she would surely combust.

“Please what?” He asked, already knowing what she would say, but needing to hear it from her mouth.

“Fuck me. You can go down on me another time, I just need you inside me, please,” she sobbed, knowing how needy she sounded for his cock.

“Hmmm, tell me how you like it, Rey,” he replied, not giving her a change to answer as he lost control and pushed two fingers inside of her, groaning loudly as he felt just how tight and wet her cunt was for him. He bent his fingers instantly, wanting to hit all the right spots and make her scream.

She reached down, holding onto the hand that was currently pumping in and out of her. She didn’t know why, it didn’t make any difference. She just needed to make sure he didn’t move from there, not that he was planning to.

“You like that sweetheart? How about you _consider_ opening those legs even wider and I’ll replace my fingers with my cock. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Hmmm,” Rey moaned. She couldn’t come up with a coherent answer at that moment, his fingers rubbing against her g-spot as his thumb rubbed her clit.

He suddenly stopped, pulling his fingers out of her as she asked and lifting them up to his mouth, licking all the juices off them and groaning loudly as his cock twitched.

“Fucking hell, Rey. Your pussy tastes even sweeter than I imagined. I can’t wait until you ride my face.”

“I want you,” she answered simply.

He pulled her against him in response, his hands wrapping around her waist as he kissed her senseless. His hand moved down, covering her ass as he smacked it hard, making her push even closer against him in response. This was without a doubt the hottest experience of her life and she knew that things would only get better.

Ben suddenly picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he slammed her against the opposite wall. He’d waited long enough, so had she.

“I don’t have a condom, fuck,” he groaned, his cock poking against her inner thigh.

“I’m on the pill and I’m clean.”

“Me too.”

“On the pill?” She joked.

“Yes,” he replied with a cool face.

“Will you _consider_ fucking me now?” She retorted.

“ _Consider_ it done,” he responded, lining himself against her cunt and slamming into her in one, quick thrust.

“Fuck,” she cried in response as he bottomed out.

“Shit,” Ben moaned as he watched the expression on her face. He pulled out, holding her up as he slammed back into her and started to suck on her neck. “You’re so fucking tight,” he mumbled against her skin.

Rey grabbed onto his hair as she started to rock herself along with his punishing rhythm. He was increasing the pace of his deep thrusts each time he entered her, and she couldn’t help but moan loudly in response. He was perfect. Everything she had imagined and more. She looked over at the mirrored wall on the other side of the elevator, her gaze zoned in on his tight ass and the way he was pounding into her. She couldn’t believe it, that it was finally happening, never mind the fact he was Ben Motherfucking Solo. The urge to have him deeper inside of her was growing with every thrust, so she used her heel clad feet to push against his ass each time he entered her, causing him to push in even further, hitting her in all the right places.

“Fuck, yes, sweetheart,” Ben responded as he felt his cock move even further inside her as she clenched her muscles around him and he almost couldn’t take it. This was a million times better than all the fantasies he had come up with in his head. Nothing would ever compare. The feeling of her tight cunt surrounding him was completely blowing his mind, never mind the fact that he was fucking her raw.

“I’m so close, Ben, _consider_ rubbing my clit,” she joked, but really, she meant it and he knew it as his hand left her thigh instantly and started rubbing deep circles on her sweet spot.

She never wanted this to end, but she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the point of no return and it had never felt better.

“Come for me, sweetheart. Come all over my cock,” he groaned deeply in her ear as he bit down on her earlobe, so breathless that he could hardly thing straight. He’d never felt anything like it, he was in heaven.

“Fuck, BEN!” She screamed loudly, her orgasm exploding from deep inside of her as her cunt clamped down on his cock. She could feel Ben moving violently in and out of her as her inner muscles continued to cling to him uncontrollably, her whole body shaking from her climax.

Ben groaned her name loudly as his own orgasm followed, his come spurting deep inside of her, his head on her shoulder as he bit it hungrily. He would leave a mark, that was for sure, he’d left many in his defiling of her.

The elevator was silent again, though the breathing now was very different from how it was before. They were both satisfied, finally and they both felt alive. He peppered soft kisses over her neck, thanking her over and over for feeling so good and making him so happy. He was sure he would never get enough of her.

“ _Consider_ yourself fucked, Rey Kenobi,” he joked as he pulled out of her, his come dripping down her thighs as he kissed her soft lips.

“You asshole,” she responded and kissed him back.

“You’ve told me, repeatedly.”

“Excuse me? Hello? Is everything okay in there?” The voice filtered throughout the small space from the speaker at the side of the elevator.

“Fuck. Yeah, fine, sorry, we are just um, coming,” Ben said, pressing the button to answer and trying not to laugh at the unintended pun that had fell from his mouth.

“Oh my god!” Rey laughed, covering her face as she started to dress again.

“At least they didn’t interrupt us,” he laughed along with her, pulling his own pants up.

He pressed the stop button again, the lift surged to life again as it moved towards the ground floor.

“Same again tomorrow night?” He asked Rey hopefully, grabbing her small hand and kissing it softly before intertwining his fingers with hers. It was a perfect fit.

“ _Consider_ it a date, Solo,” Rey replied, leaning up to kiss him.

It was fair to say, Finn was right. These two would do just fine on their own.

Just _consider_ the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some kudos and comments to let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
